Más vale tarde que nunca, bueno, si no hay golpes de por medio
by BlueSkyMoon
Summary: ¿Tarde a una cita? Al parecer todo el mundo conspira para que ese sádico se convierta en M cuando llegue al lugar citado


Ya era tarde y aun no estaba cerca de donde nos íbamos a encontrar. El tráfico estaba horrible justamente hoy. Esa tonta se iba a enojar sí o sí. El taxi estaba atascado, no pensaba seguir esperando así que me bajé. Pasé en medio de los autos, pero aunque caminara aún estaba lejos.

En medio del sonido de mis pasos pude percatarme de que estaba perdido. En eso pude ver al Danna pasando con su scooter. Me volteó a ver.

-Tienes cara de estar perdido Souchiro—Se hurgaba la nariz con indiferencia— ¿Quieres que te lleve? Donde esta Kagura está cerca de donde voy

-¿Por qué no?—Me subí atrás

No esperaba que el me llevara pero hacía las cosas por dos razones: No caminaría y estaba perdido. Esa china estúpida tenía la costumbre de elegir los lugares menos conocidos. Aceleró y todo estaba bien hasta, que en una pequeña distracción, chocó contra un carro que había salido de la misma nada.

Nos levantamos. Me sangraba la cabeza y al notarlo en mis manos reí con sarcasmo.

 _Sólo esto faltaba…_

El Danna y el conductor de ese auto comenzaron a discutir. No estaba para escuchar esa tonta discusión, así que comencé a irme; y lo hubiera hecho si la mano del danna no me hubiera jalado.

-Te demandaremos—Advirtió él—Por los daños físicos, mentales… Y monetarios que nos ocasionaste. Mi amigo policía me ayudará

A rastras acompañé al Danna a formar esa denuncia, que no hubiera sido tan larga si no hubiera estado peleando por que le pagaran como fuera "necesario". Ya estaba anocheciendo y me subí al primer auto que vi. Amenacé al conductor que me llevara lo más rápido que pudiera a aquel lugar, donde esperaba que ella continuara esperando.

Al ver que hablaba enserio piso el acelerador, esquivamos algunas cosas que estaban en el camino. Cuando por fin llegué, pude ver a ese hombre con cara de alivio.

-No me vayas a hacer nada—Me aventó su cartera y algunas cosas que sacó del auto

-Está bien—Tomé las cosas y me bajé

Entré a ese pequeño puesto de comida y ahí estaba ella comiendo con tanta furia su enésimo plato. Me acerqué y pude notar que su furia crecía. Cuando terminó de comer hizo el plato a un lado. Se cruzó de brazos, me sorprendía que por la manera que estaba molesta, ese lugar no estuviera hecho llamas.

-¿Estas enojada?—Sonreí

Agarró un plato y me lo lanzó. Si no lo hubiera esquivado, ahora mismo estaría con un dolor parecido al infierno. La tomé de la mano para que se calmara, pero lo único que logré fue que me torciera los dedos.

-Maldito bastardo—Me miraba con los ojos de un demonio—Hacerme esperar, ¿Quién te crees?

La reté con la mirada. No había sido mi culpa llegar tarde por todos esos inconvenientes. Le conté todo pero no parecía creerme. Ponía los ojos y se reía sin una pizca de gracia.

-Aja, ¿Y qué más?—Preguntó como si todo lo que acabara de decir fuera mentira—Por qué no eres más sincero y dices que no te importó o te olvidaste

 _Mierda… ¿Desde cuándo se convirtió en una mujer madura que puede regañarme?_

Me veía como la peor basura del mundo mientras fruncía el ceño. Se levantó indignada.

-Me voy—Fue hasta la puerta y traté de seguirla pero el encargado me detuvo

No había pagado nada. Hija de puta sólo vino a comer a gratis. Saqué dinero de la cartera de ese hombre y pagué, de algo me había servido. La jalé de la mano… Su cara seguía siendo la de una gruñoncita.

Alzó su mano a punto de lanzarme un golpe cuando el Danna apareció arrastrando su scooter. Me volteó a ver confundida. Al parecer ya me había creído lo del accidente, luego de eso volteamos a ver las televisiones que estaban en una vitrina y anunciaron el gran tráfico. Otro punto para mí. Ella me miró nerviosa, pero no pidió disculpas. Era demasiado orgullosa para retractarse, y yo también lo era por darle la espalda.

Y así cada uno se fue por su lado, y lo peor era que ella era la indignada.

 _Estúpida china, aunque hoy no haya "nada de nada" no te voy a pedir disculpas_

Que patético era que ella dijera que lo _hiciéramos_ y yo como idiota le contestara que sí, pero cuando yo le insistía era un no definitivo.

 _Hmm… Debería irme a uno de sus shows anti-maltrato del hombre… ¿Existen?_

Bueno tal vez me consiga una linda masoquista y pase enfrente de ella, sería divertido ver su rostro. A lo mejor de esa manera se dé cuenta de lo que está perdiendo. De pronto mi estómago sonó, diablos me había olvidado de comer.

Seguí caminando y una mano me apretó con fuerza la muñeca. Era esa china que me llevaba en contra de mi voluntad.

-Me acompañaras y comerás lo que yo te dé, quieras o no bastardo sádico y no me importa si te gusta—Dijo a regañadientes

La mano ya empezaba a dolerme de tanto que la apretaba. Ventajas de tener una novia Yato: 0.

-Ojala no tenga veneno…—Comenté con una sonrisa

-Ojala…—Soltó una risa tenebrosa

Está bien, esto ya empezaba a ser macabro. Confiaba en seriamente en que ella no hubiera encontrado aquellos frascos que usaba con Hijikata. Bueno, si algo me pasaba ella cuidaría de mi… ¿No? ¿¡No!?


End file.
